What I Want
by makodreamafar
Summary: "I hope you get what you want." Justin tells Brian what he wants and then he takes it. Alternate ending to 301. Lemon


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N This story contains a lemon

Justin sighed lightly pushing open the door to the bathroom. Sometimes he felt like he was suffocating when he was with Ethan. They had everything that Justin had ever wished for; stability, romance, a common interest in artist talents. They also had problems; Ethan would practice at all hours of the night and he hated it when Justin drew Brian or when he mentioned anything to do with the man. Ethan was scared-terrified of Brian so he lashed out whenever the other male's name was spoken. He wasn't abusive, but he wasn't exactly nice either. Ethan was scared because he knew the truth, even though Justin loved him, he wasn't in love with him. He never would be.

Unzipping his pants Justin let his mind drift slightly as he started to take care of his business. The door opened and Justin's eyes went wide. "Christ Brian," Justin felt the embarrassment start to take hold. Seriously, why couldn't Brian be a normal person for once and knock on the bathroom door? It was common courtesy for fucks sake. This wasn't that backroom of Babylon where you just walked in without a care.

Brian seemed to mentally shrug making no movement toward the exit instead moving closer as he started to undo his pants. Justin just stared, half of him wanted to run away and the other half couldn't move. Brian was honestly going to do this. Seriously, there was some sort of demented being in charge of destiny that hated him. First he was hit by a baseball bat and now the love of his life was making his way towards him to do of all things take a piss.

"Can't you wait till I'm done?" Brian stepped closer his pants fully undone as he began to pull out his dick seemingly completely unfazed that he was standing next to his ex.

"What's the big deal I've seen it." Justin looked down a slight huff exiting his mouth. Yeah, Brian had seen it. He'd seen it loads of time, usually when it was slick with precum or saliva. Shit, he was not going to think about Brian in a sexual manner when they were taking a piss together. It was unethical and just wrong. He wasn't going to think about Brian pushing him down then wrapping his lips around him and teasing the head of his- do not think about sexual situations when you're taking a piss!

Justin finished a furrow in his brow as he zipped up his pants. It was time to get out of there. "Don't forget to wash your hands." Justin pretended he didn't hear him walking a bit quicker to the door. He grabbed the doorknob swinging the door open ready to leave when he stopped at Brian's next words. "By the way…I hope you get what you want." The blond looked at Brian and closed the door before leaning against it.

"What I want?" What did he want? He wanted so many things. He wanted to become an artist. He wanted to make his family proud. He wanted to be a good friend. He wanted…he wanted Brian. He wanted Brian to care about him. He wanted Brian to give a shit. Justin blinked-he wanted Brian to give a shit. Brian did give a shit; otherwise he wouldn't care about Justin getting what he wanted. He wouldn't care about his tuition. Brian wouldn't care. Justin's own words rang in his ears, 'you give a shit. You so care about me. You love me so much!' How many times had Brian shown him that he cared? How many times had Justin ignored it? Whatever happened to his Brian Kinney manual; the one that he proclaimed he knew front and back.

Leaning his head back against the door he felt tears prick at his eyes. What he wanted…what he wanted was Brian. More than anything he wanted Brian. He wanted to dance with him. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to fuck him. He wanted to eat thai food and laugh. He wanted those quiet evenings when he would draw and Brian would work. He wanted to fall asleep next to Brian and wake up wrapped in the other male's arms. 'I hope you get what you want.'

Justin turned opening the door, Brian was at the sink the water running as he washed his hands. Justin moved closer and stood beside him before getting the soap and pushing his hands under the water. "I forgot to wash my hands." Brian didn't seem to be in any hurry, he was lesiurly soaping his hands. Justin was faster and he rinsed his hands before the elder man. The blond stood there for a moment waiting while Brian rinsed his own hands before turning off the water. Brian turned and an eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

"You said you hope I get what I want." Justin resisted the urge to shift awkwardly as he stared somewhere around Brian's chest.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"I know what I want." Justin raised his eyes locking them with the hazel ones in front of him.

"And that would be?" Brian shifted his pose cocky as he looked at Justin.

"You," Justin surged forward locking his lips with Brian pushing the male first towards the door then into the wall. The picture on the wall held and Brian managed to keep his head from slamming into it, his back hitting the frame. Justin fisted his hands into Brian's hair. Oh god he had missed this. Brian was spicy on his tongue and it only took a moment before a hand was fisted in Justin's hair and his head was tugged back. A tongue was pushed into his mouth and Justin clutched harder at the strands held captive in his grip.

Justin felt a hand grab his ass and he was pulled against Brian their crotches slamming into each other. It was so good, so familiar, a dance that they had done a million times. He tried to push closer his hands releasing Brian's hair to trail down the man's sides to the edges of his shirt. He needed skin now. He needed to feel Brian. He pushed the man's shirt up his hands skating across Brian's skin. God it felt so good. He wanted the man's shirt off. Justin broke their lips apart breathing hard, "take your shirt off."

He tugged on the shirt again and Brian grinned before stripping the shirt off. Justin groaned and started lavishing Brain's chest with attention. He wanted to taste every inch. His hands never stopped moving running across Brian's body with desperation. Brian leaned back into the wall letting Justin have free reign over his flesh. Justin bucked his hips into the air; his dick was pushing hard against the zipper of his pants, the teeth harsh against his blood filled flesh. Oh God, he was so hard. Justin fell to his knees his hands shaking as he fumbled with his lovers jeans. Was Brian his lover? Did it really matter?

Brian's hand rested on Justin's head before he reached over and clicked the lock into place on the door. Justin didn't notice though. He was completely focused on his task. Brian was hard and it had been too long since Justin had felt him. He shoved Brian's pants down and the man's cock bounced slightly from being caught on the fabric. It was dark and blood filled the mushroomed head a slightly darker color than the rest of the organ. Justin looked up at Brian before licking his hand getting it wet. He reached a hand out and wrapped it around Brian. He could feel the blood hot beneath the surface of the skin and he licked his lips as he jerked his hand up and down. Brian was looking down on him and one of the brunette's hands was pressed against the white wooden paneling that lined the walls, a dark contrast.

Justin leaned forward before slipping his tongue across the swollen head his own hand moved up and pushed against the paneling as well for balance. The hand on the back of his head pushed slightly and Justin took the head into his mouth. He moved his hand a bit faster the flesh dragging slightly in his palm.

He could hear Brian's soft pants as he leaned forward sliding his mouth down the hot organ. It twitched against his lips and he felt his mouth stretch slightly as he let Brain sink into his warm recesses. Justin took a moment to adjust to the familiar size a flush rising to his skin as memories of doing this before flashed through his mind. How many times had he been in this same position?

Justin moved his head bobbing and lapping at the hard dick when it passed near the front of his mouth, the head never making it past his lips. He was sucking, his eyes half lidded and he was so hard it hurt. Giving Brian head was possibly one of his favorite activities. He reached a hand down popping the button of his jeans open before releasing his zipper and tugging out his own cock.

His fingers wrapped around it and he pushed his mouth down swallowing around Brian as he started to stroke himself. He was jerking his cock as Brian's hand began to guide his head to move a bit faster. The man's hips were snapping forward a bit every time Justin's head moved toward his crotch. His other hand joined the first lacing through Justin's hair. The salty taste of precum was filling Justin's mouth and he closed his eyes fully jerking his cock faster.

Justin felt hands grip his hair and he was pulled off of Brian. His lips were swollen and his eyes were slightly glazed from pleasure. "I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you so hard the only thing you'll be able to feel is my cock inside of you." Justin realized then that he had stopped stroking himself. Brian guided him up tugging on his hair. Eagerly Justin followed before capturing Brian's lips, kissing him with an open mouth sharing the taste that lingered on his tongue.

A hard surface pressed into his hip and Brian lifted him up setting him on the white bathroom counter. Justin wrapped his arms and legs around him bucking up, their cocks sliding against each other, making the blonds head tilt back exposing his throat. A hand wrapped around both of their dicks and moved. Fuck.

Justin felt his fingers digging into Brian's back and he pushed his hips up desperately. He didn't want to cum like this though. He wanted to feel Brian inside of him. He needed to feel Brian pushing inside of him stretching him. "Fuck me," Justin pushed his hips up again and Brian pulled back making Justin release him from his arms. A second later Justin's shirt and sweater were being shoved over his head. It wasn't pushed completely off; Justin's hands caught in the cuffs and Brian hissed in frustration before leaving the fabric bunched behind Justin's head. It left his arms with some movement and it left his chest exposed, the shirt and sweater now resembled one of the short jackets that girls sometimes wore.

Brian pulled back a bit more and Justin unwrapped his legs his cock falling and hitting his jeans. His shoes were yanked off and Brian wrapped his fingers around the waistband of his pants before tugging them down, Justin lifting his hips so that the material could be ripped from his legs. The pants were thrown somewhere to the right and Brian wasted no time before digging into his pocket for the tube of lubricant and a condom. Justin was panting a flush to his skin as he spread his legs a bit wider. The counter was cold against his flesh and he leaned back hitting a medicine cabinet. The material of his sweater and shirt was tight on his arms and bit in slightly, vaguely he hoped that it wouldn't rip.

A finger pushed against his entrance swirling around it as Brian toyed with the head of his cock. When had Brian gotten the lube on his fingers? Never mind, he didn't really care. The finger pushed inside and Justin's mouth opened slightly.

"Fuck your tight." Brian was moving the finger, loosening the muscles around his ass before pushing in a second finger, it was rough and it burned slightly and it was so good. He pushed back against the fingers bracing his hands on the counter for leverage. Justin was riding them and Brian was grinning at him with a knowing expression as he curved the digits.

"Fuck!" Justin's eyes slammed closed as pleasure raced through his body. He pushed harder against the fingers, they pulled out and a third one slammed inside of him. Justin bit his lip tasting blood hot against his tongue as he tried to find some sort of leverage to try to stay in a mindset where he could think. His will disappeared a second later when Brian moved the fingers inside of him pushing on his inner walls.

"You want this don't you? What Ethan couldn't satisfy you? He couldn't curb your hunger for cock. I told you before Justin, you crave it." Brian slammed his fingers in a final time before pulling them out. Justin's legs were spread wide and his hole glistened slightly with lubricant, he felt as if he was in a daze and he didn't care. He heard the condom packet being torn open and he felt his legs spread a bit wider in offering. A hand grip his thigh and Brian's head started rubbing against his entrance. It was hot and it was going to be so much better than the brunettes fingers. He felt Brian push inside of him and he bit his lip a bit harder. It burned and it hurt. It had been so long.

"You're like a damned virgin Sunshine," Brian shifted and grabbed Justin's thighs before hooking the male's knees onto his elbows. Justin could feel himself stretch and he gripped the edge of the counter as Brian pushed inside of him.

"You're the only one who's been in my ass," the words slipped out with a groan and Brian gripped his thighs hard before pulling out and shoving back inside. Justin's body rocked and he pushed back small sounds leaving his throat. Brian was fucking him with long deep strokes it was making him crazy. He wanted it. He wanted Brian to own him, to mark him, to make him his.

"Brian fuck me," the words were slightly breathless and the man above him grinned before giving another slow thrust of his hips. "Please Brian, fuck me." As if he had been waiting for the plea Brian smirked before bending Justin practically in half and pushing inside of him hard and fast. Justin let his head shoot back and he felt the medicine cabinet dig into his back, a harsh contrast to the pleasure that was ripping through him. He reached up grabbing the edge of the cabinet as Brian broke him down. It was hard and it was rough and it was what Justin was craving. "Harder!" The medicine cabinet shook and Justin rolled his head from side to side.

A knock sounded from outside the door and Mel's voice reached into the bathroom, "Other people need to use the restroom you've been in there fucking thirty minutes, hurry up."

"Fuck off!" Brian and Justin's voice rang out at the same time and Justin thought he heard the edges of the cabinet creak in protest of his grip. Brian was slamming into him and he could feel the man's balls slap against his flesh, the sound echoing in his ears.

"Fuck Brian!" Justin reached down gripping his dick and jerking it hard. Precum was dripping down it and he slammed his head back into the cabinet arching. Brian pushed their lips together his tongue invading Justin's mouth and the blond knew he heard something on the cabinet crack. He arched harder and his cock twitched white fluid pushing out to rain on his stomach. He kept jerking and several spurts followed.

Justin pushed against Brian harder riding him pleasure still coursing through his body every time Brian would brush his prostate. Their teeth were clacking together at some points as their tongues raced across each other. Justin squeezed his muscles and Brian shoved inside of him his fingers digging into Justin's flesh leaving white marks as he emptied himself into the condom. Heat filled him and Justin bucked lightly before his hips stilled.

Soft pants were the only sound in the room as Brian rested his head on Justin's shoulder; sweat was slicked across both of their bodies. They sat there, their bodies trembling in the aftershocks of their orgasms. Brian was the first one to move. He pulled back slightly before pushing their lips together as he slowly pulled out of Justin. The blond felt his hole clench and spasm as Brian slipped his cock from inside of him. Gods he could still feel him though, he could still feel Brian inside of him.

His legs slipped down and he watched as Brian threw the condom in the trash. He sat there for a moment catching his breath. He reached a thumb up to his lip unsurprised when it came back painted a bright ruby. Licking the wound he slipped from the counter. His legs felt like jelly and there was a familiar ache in his body.

Justin felt Brian's eyes on him as he tugged his shirt back over his head. He knew it was wrinkled. Grabbing a tissue he wiped the drying cum from his stomach. It was still hot against his fingers and a shiver went through his body as he remembered the feeling in his groin that Brian had invoked. He didn't say anything as they got dressed, it wasn't an awkward silence by any means. They just didn't talk.

The door opened and Brian slipped out leaving the blond alone in the bathroom. Justin pushed his shirt flat over his pants and followed a few minutes later. He knew his hair was a mess and that his lips were swollen. Anyone would be able to recognize the signs of a fresh fucking. Gods he had fucked Brian and he had loved it. He had loved every moan and every dirty word. Justin slipped down the stairs hurriedly making his way outside avoiding Debbie, he would tell her on his own terms. Fuck what would he tell her? Had this been a onetime thing, a pity fuck? No, Brian didn't do pity it made his dick soft and his dick had been anything but soft if the soreness in Justin's ass was anything to go by. He slipped outside in time to hear Mel start to rip into Brian.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing having sex here!"

"Well I thought I was enjoying myself. That's what you're supposed to do at a party right?" Brian's tone was cocky and he was oozing self-satisfaction.

"Get the fuck out asshole!" Mel's eyes were narrowed and she hissed the words motioning towards the exit of their yard.

"Gladly." Justin watched as Brian turned before the man stopped and tilted his head to the side. "Well Sunshine are you coming or staying."

Justin didn't have to think twice as he followed Brian out the gate. He was getting what he wanted; fuck the fallout he would deal with it later. He had months of catching up to do.

Please Read and Review it feeds the bunnys


End file.
